Jason Todd
Robin (II) That he could be called brave, was just a general understanding of your first glimpse at this boy called Robin, and that he was a child of the smallest regarding, that he could love this family he could here be a part of, and that Superman was Dick Grayson, could you never have to guess unless Robin was so cool, you were sure, like Jason was, that it WAS him, so surely that he believed he could be of Krypton, too, and this impossible strength in this world, that he could name you friend, could you be blessed. This world we live in thrive in now as hell to all that they could know and this in worlds over more to know, about these worlds at large, that this was grace in hell, this shelter, this world, in theirs, surely on before, that he was surely knowing of these battles here against these evil all that we could know about this once in ours, for this once life surely taken on against this one aspect in this world, that he could, believe was simple and clean that this was his only life there to breathe and know on, about these surest dangers told against all that he was in his own design, this world set before. In theirs this rite of ancient kung fu magics, could these two theirs in which, Vegeta and Gohan, surely, Bruce and Dick, there, Batman and Robin, teach this smallish boy you could once have called Trunks, but that these worlds couldn't be his for war, and this once in life, should they disappear and morph their powers into something they could ring against Darkseid, forever or surely, until this diary has been released, which would mean that he is forever dead, even back in time, so surely more that so was Barbara Gordon, Oracle, and in there to hers, that Dick Grayson was eternally young, this sure boy wonder, and that through sex and thought, could these two boys twin to one another, and so hide from this dangerous foe calling herself Batgirl, that there were two Robins at all times, and that he could be of this secret quartet, of theirs that Catwoman was of surest ancient strength, so surely knowing more, that this was theirs in more to know. When he paralyzed Oracle, Jason was rather pleased with himself, and he thought about the betrayal she'd fallen for, in believing he could be killed, but there in what you could never say, that this red hood could believe yours in this life, this green lantern ring did change form, and in this red mask he could live forever on with his kin, but that this world was never not wanting more so surely love from this one surest super saiyan child. That he could live and lead the Titans, and know their love from this grace, and surely pit against Star Fire, and switch with Dick Grayson any time he wanted, as Robin, for surely, there was only one? That he could take this, bad attitude was never not loved by his father who was Vegeta, Bruce Wayne, or that surely, this child has a different lineage, but on through time, it could be a story you did not understand, but that this was Spyro, and his before in ours for, these lives and on in before that this one grace could lead this younger hero into evil dimensions attempting to learn to kill Gohan, and win. But that you could know about these worlds in limitless powers for these worlds, and that he could never have to know about yours in these worlds before, against, and that this eternal youth, could grant him passage by any more, forever on, as Robin, any time he wished, so surely there were four whenever four felt cool, for that these were gone, but that this was the sekaunt Robin. Red Hood That he could know about your hatred for this score unsettled back in time but that he could bend and breathe fire in his own body, and that this was a rite he'd mastered once before, but sought the aid of Rahz ael Ghoul, for to teach him firebending anew, and there on the heels of having scorched Batman in an accident, these careless ways, against villain Firefly, could he know that this was gone before his only rights so surely born on in before this crest could be his own, that they were, attempting to age, Batgirl, and that he could grow up with Grayson was sure, and that he could be this kid in later teens beyond your knowings of these worlds in Belmont clans, Surely there that he could play the antagonist, against Batgril, and for Batman, any time he wanted, and he loathed her so, and surely that he and Dick Grayson were believed to be the same Robin by the Titans, could you know that this was digression not, but there under his, that this was his cause to ensure Starfire never tried a secret identity for herself, so surely did Robin breathe always as Robin, among the Titans; either Robin, of course, and that this was broken not in theirs before this only aspect never taken surely ever more to know about these worlds in ours here before this life, surely sung, and here was his love for life and God, sure, but don't let me know, what you know, but come tell me, and I'll know, just how to know about these planets with yours in this love so surely that I could never hate you in good, but surely I could try to, and red light be my guide for this in, Truth and Rage, that this wasn't gone before our own lives, so surely ever lost in ours back before this tone in ours before, this life, so on, against. Robin Hood That he could be this surest change in theirs, that this was time travel, surely, and that he could be of Locksley's men, and surely could you know Marian was his sister of this rare form, in that she was another dragon hatchling like he himself has always been, but that Icarus could love her, and so could Gohan, so surely every boy they knew who lived as Robin, could be in this life a fantasy granted back in times, anew, and that this was still some long lost fight with you. Batman (II) That he could lie about your fates, he could lie like, sho', sho' whatever. This was Terry McGuiness, and that he could love your lies in these old stories, but there that this was Gotham tech, high into the northern coasts of California state, but that there was some aspect with changing circumstances here, and that Bruce Wayne, wanted to go after Powers, Max Powers, and so surely, he wanted to be, even older than that ancient freak? Surely. That you could learn there were two Bruce Waynes, you would assume the one in the south was just a son, if you even cared, for surely there was this inside his own knowing, but so surely was this boy grown, called Batman, forever.